


Флиртуя, я получаю то, что хочу

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Джеймс встречает бывшего парня Майкла, а Майкл флиртует и ведет себя просто очаровательно. Джеймс заталкивает Майкла в туалет, чтобы показать, с кем же он встречается теперь.





	Флиртуя, я получаю то, что хочу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting Gets Me What I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271165) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> возможен ООС

— Ха, — произносит Джеймс. Он толкает Майкла в плечо, кивая на человека в другом конце комнаты. — Это...

Майкл оборачивается, рассматривая лица, но Джеймс может точно сказать, в какой именно момент он замечает Каннингема — и господи, это ли не подтверждение того, что о нем думал Джеймс. Майкл растягивает губы в ухмылке, _в той самой_ ухмылке — восторженно-весело-увлеченно — и стремительно движется через комнату, заключая Каннингема в объятие.

Джеймс _не_ ревнует. Конечно же, нет, это было бы странно. У Майкла много старых друзей, не только Каннингем — черт возьми, это вечеринка Альянса независимого кино и телевидения, у Майкла только на этом вечере полно старых знакомых.

Хотя не так уж много друзей, с которыми он _жил_. Не так уж много друзей, которые могут заставить его ринуться через комнату немедленно. 

Важнее всего — не так много тех, кому не нужно было идти в кино, чтобы увидеть его обнаженным.

Но это нормально, все в порядке, конечно же, все в порядке. Джеймс идет следом, и когда Каннингем кивает в его сторону, Майкл разворачивается и обнимает Джеймса за плечи, отрываясь от Каннингема, чтобы это сделать.

 _Чудесно_.

Ладно, Джеймс немного ревнует.

— Джеймс, я хотел бы познакомить тебя с Лиамом. Лиам, это Джеймс.

Джеймс протягивает руку, пожимая вытянутую ладонь Каннингема.

— Очень приятно, — говорит он.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Каннингем. Он бросает взгляд на Майкла и ухмыляется. — Я так много о тебе слышал.

— Не начинай, — предупреждает Майкл. Каннингем выглядит абсолютно невинно. — Нет, я серьезно. Я тебя знаю, помнишь?..

— Ты _и правда_ меня знаешь, — произносит Каннингем, и Джеймс усиливает хватку на бедре Майкла, пока они вспоминают какую-то историю о стрельбе или чем-то таком, говоря на понятном им двоим языке, который Джеймсу понятен лишь потому, что он, во-первых, актер и у него неплохой запас слов, а во-вторых — он знает Майкла. Он знает _каждую его часть_ так же хорошо, как Каннингем, _большое вам спасибо_.

Он уводит Майкла с вечеринки в мужской туалет и заталкивает его в одну из кабинок. Майкл не выглядит удивленным; он просто расстегивает ремень и спускает с бедер брюки вместе с бельем. 

— Развернись, — говорит Джеймс. 

— Правда? — лучезарно улыбается ему Майкл, и улыбка его значит: «Кажется, мне вот-вот повезет». — Не знал, что ты что-то принес.

Он и не собирался; оказалось, что презерватив и пакетик смазки лежали в кармане этого пиджака с их _последнего_ выхода, когда Майкл просил его взять с собой что-нибудь, потому что был уверен, что там будет скука смертная, и думал, что, возможно, секс в туалете развеял бы его скуку. Джеймс же слал ему пошлые смс весь вечер, и от этого толку оказалось гораздо больше.

Но на этот раз Джеймс намерен заставить Майкла скрывать хромоту, когда они вернутся на вечеринку. Он толкает Майкла дальше, чтобы тот оперся на сливной бачок, расставляет ноги, учитывая разницу в росте, и только потом раскатывает презерватив по члену. Ему почти стыдно за то, насколько он возбужден, насколько ему _не терпится_.

Легкая ревность, ага, ладно.

Он выдавливает смазку, подготавливая Майкла. Уходит почти весь пакетик, и Джеймс вытирает пальцы о его бедро, закончив. Секундой позже он скользит внутрь, выдыхая сквозь зубы и слушая сдавленное ворчание Майкла. Джеймс двигается быстро, доставляя удовольствие, и тело Майкла напрягается от каждого толчка.

— Ты так хорош, — выдыхает Джеймс так ласково, как может. — Так хорошо...

— ...и ты, ты тоже, _быстрее_ , — шепчет в ответ Майкл. — Давай, давай, сильнее, хочу, чтобы ты...

Джеймс сжимает руки на его бедрах сильнее и кончает почти смущающе быстро. Каннингем там, ждем, возможно, взял Майклу выпить, но господи, блядь, боже, именно Джеймс трахает Майкла, именно Джеймс кончает в него _прямо сейчас_...

Майкл опирается на руку, высвобождая другую, водит ей по члену быстро, даже грубовато, и ему нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы кончить следом, и он резко стонет, изливаясь бог знает куда. Это прекрасно, горячо, как сам ад, — Джеймсу нравится, что он не может сдержаться, не может контролировать стоны — ни когда это Джеймс, ни когда Джеймс внутри него, Джеймс утягивает его в кабинку так, словно Майкл _принадлежит_ ему.

Когда они немного приводят себя в порядок, Джеймс приподнимается на носочки и легко целует Майкла в шею.

— Так-то лучше, — шепчет он.

Майклу удается развернуться в кабинке и притянуть Джеймса к себе.

— Поверить не могу, — низко шепчет он. — Это случилось из-за Лиама?

— Что? Нет! — кривится Джеймс. — Возможно, но...

— Что я получу, если приглашу его на ужин?

Джеймс замирает, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба. 

— Ты _хотел_ , чтобы я ревновал.

— Ага, мне вроде как нравятся твои метки на мне.

Джеймс закатывает глаза.

— Ну тогда как насчет того, чтобы вернуться и продолжить флиртовать, а дома я помечу каждый блядский миллиметр твоей кожи.

— Такой расклад мне нравится, — щебечет Майклу, и к моменту, когда Джеймс снова оказывается в зале, он уже обнимает Каннингема за шею, напевая мелодию, которую Джеймс не знает. Когда Джеймс поднимает бровь, Майкл подмигивает ему.

Джеймс не меняется в лице, а после произносит одними губами: « _Подожди до дома_ ».

Майкл показывает ему большой палец и касается уха Каннингема губами. _О да_ , думает Джеймс, не подходя близко и ухмыляясь. _Просто подожди._


End file.
